


Disney Candy Princesses

by Hypnofeet



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A story that I thought of. Don't ask me what started this, it just popped into my head and... Well, it's now a story. Might have a second part on other characters based on how well this one does. This involves Disney characters set in a story where they have a new threat to watch out for: The hypnotic calling of a video game set in that universe. A mysterious being has discovered the hypnotic powers of an Arcade machine in Litwak's Aracde.





	Disney Candy Princesses

Rapunzel didn’t think she would be in the tower again, especially after the 18 years she was trapped here against her will by Mother Gothel. She struggled, her long golden hair used as rope as she struggled in a chair. The tower once abandoned after Mother Gothel’s defeat was now filled with candy and treats. She was in a state just like Flynn Rider was when she first met him, but it seems the tables had turned. She looked around, helpless at the situation she was in. The last thing she recalled was swinging on a tree nearby the kingdom when she suddenly felt a guitar hit her in the head. She looked around, seeing a silhouette of a figure in the darkness. Rapunzel shook in fright.  
“W-Who are you!?” She cried out.  
“Oh hush now goldy.” A female voice said warmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“Come out!” She yelled.  
The figure stayed back as she saw a pair of eyes seemingly glow from the darkness. Their eyes were candy canned coloured as they giggled. Rapunzel looked confused as she took a deep breath in.  
“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.” She sung as her hair glowed brightly.  
The glow from her hair revealed the figure, seeing Anna in a candy nurse uniform giggle.  
“A-Anna?” Rapunzel shook. “W-Where have you been!? Your sister: Elsa has been looking for you!”  
Anna walked up to her, looking down at the restrained Rapunzel.  
“Well, I’m okay now, aren’t I?” Anna smiled.  
Rapunzel looked at her innocently, though there was something about Anna’s smile that made me feel nervous.  
“My boyfriend and I were on holiday and discovered a wonderful game, and we just felt... Different, hungry afterwards.” Anna explained.  
Rapunzel’s eyes widened, sweating as Anna burst out laughing, stroking her cheek.  
“Relax, I’m not planning on eating you.” Anna chuckled. “I’m just candy-obsessed now!”  
She was speechless, looking at all the candy inside of the tower. What was Anna’s plan?  
“Do you... Can you let me go, please? Your sister should know you are alright.” She asked.  
Anna clapped smiling.  
“Fantastic idea! Then we can all go to Litwak’s arcade together!” Anna cheered.  
“W-What?” She questioned.  
“A game by the name of Sugar Rush, once you play it, you’ll get such a sweet tooth!” Anna explained. “We can get my dear sister to play it!”  
Rapunzel struggled, at a loss for words of what to say. Anna bent down to her level.  
“You’re going to be a problem, but useful to me!” Anna sighed happily. “Presenting, Rapunzel’s hair bondage!”  
Anna kissed Rapunzel deeply, gazing into her eyes. Rapunzel looked at Anna’s candy canned eyes became candy coloured spirals. Her eyes widened as Anna smirked. She began to feel dizzy, watching the spirals, she wanted to look away but something about Anna’s eyes was indescribable. Rapunzel stared, licking her lips gently.  
“Ah, aren’t I so sweet and tasty?” Anna giggled.  
Rapunzel’s eyes narrowed as she drooled.  
“Candy, candy!” Anna cheered.  
“Yummy... Candy...” Rapunzel smiled, her eyes reflecting the spirals Anna’s had.  
“You’ll make a good candy servant.” Anna spoke softly. “Giving yummy treats.”  
“Yes... Yummy...” Rapunzel obeyed, her eyes spiralling candy colours.  
“Candy Rapunzel.” Anna smiled.  
Anna grabbed a huge lollipop from the vast collection of candy in the tower. She held it right in front of Rapunzel as Rapunzel licked the lollipop slowly.  
“That’s a good girl.” Anna grinned. “Just lick away.”  
She kept licking as Anna freed her, allowing her to handle the lollipop the way she wanted. Rapunzel fell to her knees, licking away as Anna smirked. Anna walked towards a window as a crystal ball appeared on the windows edge. A dark figure appeared inside, surrounded by flames.  
“Mistress, I have Rapunzel.” Anna reported. “I am set to lure my dear sister here and give her a sweet tooth!”  
From inside the crystal ball, a powerful voice spoke.  
“Very good Candy Servant: Anna.” The voice said. “Treat yourself with your candy with Rapunzel and wait for the Ice Queen to come.”  
“As you command Mistress.” Anna obeyed.  
The crystal ball disappeared as Anna turned, seeing Rapunzel licking away energetically at the lollipop.  
“Oh Rapunzel, sweetie?” Anna giggled. “That lollipop looks a little big. Mind if I join you?”  
Rapunzel gazed at her, her eyes like candy.  
“Please do!” She cheered.  
Anna fell to her knees opposite Rapunzel as they both licked away at the candy, their multi-coloured tongues touching a little as they licked, giggling away mindlessly. They both had sweet teeth now, under the spell of candy.

Meanwhile in Litwak’s arcade, a mysterious being had taken over the whole arcade, dumping all the machines that were unnecessary. The only arcade machines that remained were Sugar Rush and Heroes Duty. Where the Wreck-It Ralph machine used to be now was occupied by a giant platform, used to create portals into other worlds.  
“The rest of those Sugar Rush machines better get here soon!” The being groaned.  
“Let me go now!” A strong female voice came from the Sugar Rush machine.  
They turned to see Sergeant Calhoun restrained in Nesquik Sand by the Sugar Rush Racers, including Vanellope von Schweetz. The Sugar Rush Racers all had candy coloured eyes, keeping Calhoun restrained.  
“You are in no position to make demands my dynamite girl.” The being snickered. “Besides, I have big plans for you.”  
Calhoun struggled in the Nesquik Sand as the mysterious being watched.  
“Who would’ve thought the Sugar Rush game had such hypnotic qualities?” The being laughed. “That’s magic for you!”  
They pulled out some blueprints from their pocket.  
“You won’t be in Sugar Rush for much longer my dear.” They assured Calhoun.  
On the blueprints were designs for a Ghost in the Shell-like droid. The being laughed more, their plan set in motion to use Sugar Rush to create a group of candy-loving humans.


End file.
